Universal Studios America Resort
Universal Studios America Resort is a theme park resort located in Darien, New York, United States. Universal Studios America Resort consists of two theme parks (Universal Studios America, and Islands of Adventure), a night-time entertainment complex (Universal Studios CityWalk), and four hotels (Hard Rock Hotel, Cabana Bay Beach Resort, Nickelodeon Suites Resort & Universal Studios Hotel & an Large water park of Volcano Bay. Resorts The resort features 4 official on-site hotels: Hard Rock Hotel, Cabana Bay Beach Resort, Nickelodeon Suites Resort & Universal Studios Hotel & All four hotels are located in close proximity to the Universal Studios America theme parks. Hard Rock Hotel Features a white sand beach pool, rock n’ roll memorabilia, and restaurants including the Palm Restaurant, The Kitchen, and more. The hotel offers Kid Suites and several other standard amenities such as a fitness center and some conference space Universal's Cabana Bay Beach Resort Cabana Bay Beach Resort features a "hip, vintage look" and offers rooms for guests, made up of 900 suite style rooms that sleep 6 and 900 traditional style rooms that sleep 4. The hotel is built on a 37-acre site within Universal Studios America and adjacent to Universal's Islands of Adventure. Nickelodoen Suites Resort It is known for both its Nickelodeon themed rooms and its two waterparks. The Lagoon Pool and Oasis Pool have heated pools, 13 slides and flumes, interactive water towers, poolside games and activities, private cabanas and daily poolside shows with green slime. It is home to a mall with a Nickelodeon-brand retail shop, a convenience store, fast-food restaurants such as Subway, Uno Chicago Grill, Pizza Hut and A&W, and two buffets; a "4-D Theater" which showcases SpongeBob SquarePants: The Great Jelly Rescue, the aforementioned waterpark-style pools, & this hotel resort is outside Universal Studios Theme Parks. Universal Studios Hotel Universal Studios Hotel is next to Universal Studios America Theme Park. this resort had over two waterparks. a convenience store, fast-food restaurants, an buffet & an Movie Theater. Events Halloween Horror Nights On select evenings nights, Universal Studios America theme park is transformed into a Halloween event. Halloween Horror Nights is one of the largest Halloween events in the U.S., the event was held at Universal Studios America & Islands of Adventure. Macy's Holiday Parade Macy's Holiday Parade brings some authentic balloons from the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade to Orlando in a month-long event in December that highlights the Christmas celebrations within Universal Studios America. Mardi Gras Generally in February through to April, a parade and concert series inspired by New Orleans' Fat Tuesday party is held within Universal Studios America. The event features merchandise especially for the celebration and is held usually on Friday and Saturday nights. Every event night guests will hear some of Louisiana's bands performing blues, Zydeco and more. An after party occurs in the French Quarter at Universal Studios CityWalk. It is included with park admission. Grad Bash and Gradventure Grad Bash and Gradventure are two separate events held in April and May at the parks. Grad Bash is an event for graduating high school senior classes who can gather for an exclusive, all-night party at Universal Orlando. This event features live performances by some of the most popular artists, dance parties with DJs, and pre-parties at The Universal Music Plaza Stage in the Production Central section of Universal Studios America. Gradventure is very similar but is designed for middle school graduating students. Both events are sponsored by Coca-Cola. Summer Concert Series Summer Concert Series occurs annually, on select Saturday nights, and features a variety of popular music acts performing live at The Universal Music Plaza Stage in the Production Central section of Universal Studios America; adjacent to the Hollywood Dreams roller coaster. This event is included with a regular park admission, and occurs during normal park operating hours. Rock the Universe Rock the Universe is an annual Christian rock music festival that is located within Universal Studios America. The event typically occurs in early September, and lasts for two days. Many Christian rock artists play throughout the event both nights. The resort offers special tickets, packages, and church partnerships for that weekend. Select attractions are also opened throughout the evenings Grinchmas Grinchmas is an annual christmas event by The Grinch at Universal Studios America. Other services Universal's Express Pass Many attractions in Universal Studios America and Islands of Adventure allow guests to utilize Express Pass. This pass admits users to a separate line for the attraction, which is given priority status when boarding. Express Pass is not a virtual queuing service. Instead, passholders may enter the "Universal Express" line whenever they wish. This pass is not included with park admission. Universal Meal Deal The Universal Meal Deal is somewhat of a ticketed Meal Plan for park visitors. It allows visitors of either theme park to eat all day long from Lunch through dinner at select restaurants. Character Dining Universal Studios America features a large group of characters varying from Woody Woodpecker to Spider-Man. Visitors have three ways of dining with characters. On select mornings, visitors can have breakfast at Universal Studios Florida's Superstar Breakfast at Cafe La Bomba where they can consume breakfast with Spider-Man, The Cat in the Hat, Thing One and Two, and other characters. At Loews Royal Pacific Resort, guests can eat breakfast with Universal Characters on select days also. Throughout the day characters have meet and greets within the parks and make appearances during lunchtime at several theme park restaurants. During dinner, on select nights, guests can have dinner with Universal Characters at Trattoria del Porto, The Kitchen, and Islands Dining Room. Theme parks and main areas * Universal Studios America, is composed of themed areas and attractions based on the film industry. Visitors get themed dining and shopping, a variety of special events throughout the year, and may even catch an actual film crew at work on the backlot. The original theme park in the resort, as a theme park that lets visitors "Ride the Movies." The themes of Universal Studio's are targeted at making guests feel like they are in a movie set with rides, shows, and attractions inspired by popular film, television, and music productions. The park consists of twleve themed areas – Front Lot, Hollywood, Production Central, Midway of Terror, Skull Island, New York, Adventure City, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley/London, Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone, Jurassic Park & Nickelodeon Studios. * Universal’s Islands of Adventure, is a theme park composed of eleven distinct "islands" that are themed to various forms of adventures. Visitors start off in the Port of Entry and make their way through the various islands – Marvel Super Hero Island, Springfield, Toon Lagoon, Nintendo Universe, The Lost Continent, Seuss Landing, Sci-Fi City, The Lost World, Far Far Away & Hard Rock Park. * Universal Studios CityWalk, as part of the expansion that created Universal Studios America Resort. Guests arriving at the resort park in one of two multi-story parking structures, then travel via covered moving sidewalks over Universal Studios Golf Areas into CityWalk. From there, guests can proceed into either of the theme parks, Universal Studios America or Islands of Adventure. The Universal Store offers merchandise from both parks. * '''Volcano Bay, '''is an water park at Universal Studios America Resort. The park, themed around a central volcano, Volcano Bay is being constructed on approximately 53 acres (21 ha) of the resort complex's overall property near the Cabana Bay Beach Resort. This water park features over Attractions & an huge volcano as well as a wave pool and other water slides. A lazy river and rapids slide & more. Category:Universal Studios America Resort Category:Resorts World USA